Insatiable
by xHeartofBlazexX
Summary: It's in every touch, every kiss and every twist of their hips that leaves them breathless and always wanting more. SasukexSakura smut month 2015 anthology. Canon. NSFW.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I just found out yesterday that SasuSaku smut month has started and I couldn't be more excited and nervous. This is good practice for me for my multi chapter fic _This is Heartache_ which will contain smut at a later time. This is my first time writing anything like this so please keep in mind that this is _practice_.

Prompt: Day 1 (Heat) Day 2 (Without Words)

* * *

She's at home when she feels his chakra signal.

His energy is suffocating. Chakra chaotic as it seeps into her core, her own chakra connecting with his even from a distance. She feels like she can't breathe as her pulse begins to quicken.

She doesn't even register the front door closing. In an instant, he's already behind her, the heat of his body radiating in intense waves making the back of her neck sweat, her thighs rubbing themselves together with slickness.

Sakura feels his large hand wrap around her waist pulling her flush against him, instantly feeling his arousal press against her ass. She bites her lip when his hand ghosts up her body, beyond her breasts, caress the soft skin of her throat; he gently cups her chin guiding her to move her head to the side so that he could kiss her.

It starts off gentle as he coaxes her lips to open. He slides his tongue inside her mouth in which she immediately responds tangling her appendage with his. She feels his other hand make its way to her breast, squeezing it gently. She moans and the atmosphere changes, the temperature in the room increasing tenfold as he emits a low growl twirling her around to face him. Sakura wraps her arms around his neck as he kisses her _oh so thoroughly_ with tongue and teeth.

His strong arms place themselves on her waist lifting her up with ease on to the kitchen counter. He settles himself between her parted legs, her feet locking themselves at the small of his back as she runs her fingers through Sasuke's hair. His large hands grab her blouse, lifting it up over head and with shinobi skills, he takes the forgotten kitchen knife and slices her bra.

The pinkette breaks away from the kiss and sneers at her lover, thoroughly irritated that he just ruined one of her bras. The feeling doesn't last long though since she's now closing her eyes when he tweaks her peaked nipple. Sasuke trails kisses down Sakura's throat, along her collarbone, past the valley of her breasts and licks his way to her neglected mound. Double the pleasure has her arching her back at her husbands ministrations, attempting to push her breasts further into his grasp.

"Mmm feels so good," she moans.

Sasuke doesn't say a word. Come to think of it, he hasn't said anything to her at all. A throaty cry leaves her lips when she feels him nip her nipple gently as he makes his way down, down, _down_. Her green eyes snapping open at predicting his next move, body on autopilot as she grabs a tuff of his hair instinctively as he smirks at her wantonish behavior. Wasting no time, he bunches up her mini skirt and slides her panties off, his mouth then on her.

Sakura's essence was the sweetest tang to him as he laps at her slit with practiced skill. His wife throws her head back, pink hair framing her face nicely as it cascades down her back. "Oh my _god" s_ he moans loudly.

Her hips begin to gyrate against his mouth causing him to smirk. He pays extra attention to her pearl knowing the right pressure that has her screaming. Sakura's breaths are getting erratic, her chest heaving uncontrollably as she begins to edge closer to the end. He licks her, thoroughly and deeply. Slow and steady. Again and again until the pinkette throws her head back moaning so loudly that it echoes off the kitchen walls spilling more of her essence into his awaiting mouth. Sasuke keeps her legs spread as he laps up the rest of her juices, extending her orgasm.

When he's finished, he stands and moves away from her slightly as he licks his lips slowly like a predator, making eye contact with her. Green eyes are filled with intense lust as she watches her husband taste her one last time, her body tingling all over. She extends a toned leg and wraps it around him and with her natural strength she pulls him closer to her, his thighs hitting the counter between her naked legs. Smiling coyly at him, she unbuckles his slacks pulling them down just enough to free him. Her hand expertly pumps him a few times making him hiss, precum already coating his tip.

Growling, Sasuke smashes his lips against hers as he kisses her hard. His bandaged hand slides down her thigh, pulling down the skirt along the way. Sakura grabs the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head throwing it aside with abandonment. Messily painted fingernails rack down his back as she whispers, "Now."

He doesn't need to be told twice as he pulls his wife closer to him and her butt slightly off the cabinet as he slips into her slowly. The dark haired man hears his lover sigh, a deep moan passing her lips; a deep groan leaving his own as well at the tight feeling. Impatience gets the better of him as he pulls out and slams back into her roughly.

"Ah!" She screams as Sasuke continues the motion.

Her body feels so incredibly hot. She felt like she was going to faint as her eyes roll to the back of her head when Sasuke hooks her leg on his shoulder penetrating her deeper, his thrusts precise. " _Oh fuck..."_ Sakura moans _._

He leans forward, bracing himself with a strong arm beside her head, taking advantage of her flexibility to bring her leg back so he could kiss her. His hips are now that much closer to her as he slams into Sakura, fucking her raw and wild. She tears her mouth away to scream making him downright grin, the grip on her thigh bruising as each thrust goes deeper and harder. One of her hands braces the arm holding him up, feeling his muscles flex underneath as her other hand grips the counter for sanity.

The coil in her belly tightens when he widens her legs and slips his hand between them rubbing her sex. "Yes, oh fuck!"

Pulling out of her inch by inch, Sasuke _slams_ into Sakura _hard_ setting off her climax. She digs her nails into his arm, it's a pleasurable kind of pain for him as he groans at the feeling of her velvety tight walls squeezing him. The friction between them increases, his thrusts faster and harder until he finally reaches his own peak, another deep groan escaping him as he spills himself inside of her.

A few moments later, Sasuke moves away from her, gently settling her leg back down. He pulls out slowly as he watches the evidence of their coupling spill from her slit, his eye flashing red a quick second at the erotic site, possessiveness filling him.

"Wow," Sakura whispers.

His gaze snaps back up to her. Onyx and jade connecting, feeling smug at the dazed expression on his wife's face. Sasuke smirks and kisses Sakura's seal gently feeling at peace.

* * *

Please leave a review letting me know your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt** : Day 3 (Recovery)

* * *

"You're an idiot," Sakura growls.

Glowing green hands place themselves gently on her husbands stomach stitching skin back together. Sasuke flinches when she heals a particular sore spot, causing her to huff.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

The medic nin sighs, chakra fading away. Jade eyes connect with onyx as she stares at her reckless husband. "I told you to be careful."

He raises a sore arm placing his large hand against her soft cheek. "I know."

She instantly melts into his touch, sighing. Bending forward to kiss him on the lips gently, tears pooling at the corner of her eyes. Her heart had nearly stopped when she was approached by a messenger that Sasuke had suffered severe injuries while out on a mission. Summoning chakra to her legs, she immediately ran to the hospital, finding him laying still on a hospital bed sensing his low chakra.

The pinkette cups his face deepening their kiss. The dark haired Uchiha runs his hand through her soft hair, breath catching in his throat when he feels her climb on top of the bed straddling him. He instinctively places his large hand at her waist pulling her closer, lips parting from hers to kiss along her cheek and down her slender neck.

This was a bad idea. He was still recovering after returning from his (successful) mission just the other day. He would've liked to recuperate at their house, but his wife only glared at him when he brought up the idea, not taking any chances on his health to move him so soon. And yet here she was peppering his skin with wet kisses, biting at his earlobe, her hips gently gyrating against his. The heat in his belly increases when she moans as he begins to match her strides.

Sakura kisses his naked chest, down along his pectorals, licking her way back up to his neck. Skillful hands delve into his trousers squeezing him gently making him hiss as he smashes their lips together in a heated kiss. His wife strokes him slow at first, his own hand wrapping around hers to encourage her to up the pace. The rosette giggles at his impatience, biting the inside of her cheek when she tightens her hold around him and ups her pace. Dark green eyes observe the way her husband tips his head back against the pillow, eyes slipping shut with a groan.

Her ministrations continue as he begins to meet her halfway, his hips rising up off the bed. The site alone is too much for her to handle as she slips her panties to the side, guiding his member to her slick entrance sinking down onto him. Wasting no time, she begins to ride him, taking caution at his delicate state.

Onyx eyes open to regard his wife, his gaze connecting to where they join, another deep groan escaping him. He places his sole hand on her hip, grip almost bruising when she raises her hips off him almost completely only to slam back down.

" _Fuck_ , Sakura."

Her covered breasts press themselves against his naked chest, swollen lips meeting his in another feverish kiss. "I was so scared." She whispers in between kisses.

To say that he felt guilty would be an understatement. Sasuke knew that he should have taken better precaution, but his Uchiha pride had gotten the best of him, his cockiness getting him to the sorry state that he was in. Not that he minded at the moment when his wife was riding him to ecstasy. Another slow and deep thrust of her hips has him growling, sore abs flexing as he meets every one of her dips.

He hears the wet slaps of their flesh, adrenaline spiking when Sakura moves her hips faster feeling her walls tighten around him signaling her impending release. He snakes a possessive arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him, any pain that he was feeling forgotten when the coil in his belly tightens as he begins to rock them both to orgasm. Ragged pants escape the pinkettes lips, her nails digging into the pillow, tongue darting out to taste his salty skin.

His thrusts fasten, hitting her spot but when he squeezes her ass and pulls her hips closer to his the coil within her snaps. "Sasuke, Sasu- yes!"

She tightens around him sending him over the edge like a punch to his stomach, groaning as he empties himself inside of her his thrusts less precise.

Coming down from her high she lifts herself off him with shaky arms smiling at him. Sasuke threads his fingers through her hair, cupping the back of her neck guiding her back down to his lips. They kiss softly, gently, as he silently conveys all the love he has for her. They part for air, Sakura pecking his lips one last time studying his tired face.

"I can't lose you again."

His sole hand caresses her neck, down the slope of her shoulder landing right where her heart is. He feels it beating, the rhythm unconsciously matching his own, "You won't."


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompts** : Day 5 (Sneaking Around) Day 6 (A Game of Cat & Mouse) Day 7 (Tease)

* * *

They didn't want Naruto to know ...

... Yet.

It had taken them a year to become friends again then another six months for them to get physical. Sakura had never stopped loving Uchiha Sasuke, but she didn't know if he even entertained the idea of them being together. He certainly proved her wrong when he grabbed her wrist at one of their academy reunions and lead her to the back alley of the bar and kissed her.

Being the same bold person she remembers from their youth, it certainly didn't surprise her when he right out told her that he wanted her to go home with him, and that she did, no questions asked. When they arrived to his apartment, he had made her see stars, and ever since then, they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

And that's the story of how Sakura now finds herself at training ground four as she rides Sasuke hard. Her lover groans when her hips slam down on his as she runs her hands up along his defined chest, wet slaps of their flesh meeting ringing throughout the forest. She and Sasuke had been training with Naruto when the dark haired man had started to provoke her with unusually close contact every time she tried to defend herself from one of his attacks. Every time he pinned her, every sensual grip of her skin, and whenever he looked at her ...

She couldn't stand it!

The pink haired woman had purposely told Naruto that he could not use Sage Mode to look for them right before she sent Sasuke a lustful look and disappearing into the thick foliage. He'd taken her hint and went after her, finding her quickly enough as he slashed his mouth against her and ridded her of her clothing in a flash.

Her breath hitches in her throat when she feels Sasuke cup her breast and flick her peaked nipple, throwing her head back and moaning loudly with every twitch of his cock inside of her. Sweat falls down their temples as Sasuke sits up and flips them with Sakura now on her hands and knees. He enters her quickly, sensing their idiot friends chakra nearby, he begins to slam his hips against her round ass, large hand gripping her hip as he pulls her back to meet him at every thrust. They meet their end together when Sasuke pulls out and slams into her hard. They quickly get up and straighten themselves out as convincingly as possible just before Naruto bursts through the trees.

A week later, her lunch break consists of heavy moans and stolen breathes as Sasuke takes her on the empty roof of the hospital building. Her busy work schedule had taken time away from them and being the impatient man that he was, he visited her and made his needs very clear to her. They'd wasted no time as Sasuke bunched up her skirt and took her against the roofs door.

His hips thrust upwards into hers as she grips the back of his head, her thighs pressing together to cause more friction between them. His sharp pelvic bones dig into her deliciously, feeling herself make contact with his base as he thrusts even deeper into her. Jade eyes roll to the back of her tipped head as she moans wantonly, a low groan passing Sasuke's lips at the feeling of her tightening around his member. His strong arms wrap themselves around her intimately as he quickens his pace while nibbling at her neck and with one final deep thrust he bites into the juncture of her shoulder when she comes bringing him to release as well.

A few days later; feeling adventures, Sakura had thought it exciting if she livened things up a bit by driving him insane. Whenever Team Seven went out to dinner, the pink haired vixen would sneak a hand under the restaurant table and glide her hand up his thigh. His perfect poker face never faltering as she went higher and higher until delicate fingers caressed his bulge and massaged. The dark haired man nearly broke his chopsticks in half when she cupped him and squeezed. He'd sent her a deadly glare, then, but her face was nothing but animated as she talked to Naruto and Sai about something he couldn't event recall when she squeezed him again and traced her fingers along his member.

She'd start and stop every now and then, his jaw aching at the sheer force he was gritting his teeth at Sakura's relentless teasing. He could admit that she was committed in prolonging his despair when she announced her departure saying that she had a last minute graveyard shift to do. When he followed after her, she was gone. Sasuke expands his chakra in search of hers, but when it takes him a while to find it, he's brought back to the memory as genin when he first witnessed her excellent chakra control. A smirk graces his lips when he detects her faintly as he flash steps to her location only to have her chakra disappear again.

Anger boils in his veins at realizing he's been duped, thinking of all the possible ways he'd punish the pink haired woman once he got his hands on her. He walks throughout the village on high alert, irritation flowing through him whenever he felt her nearby only to slip away again. After what feels like forever he senses her at his apartment and with shinobi speed he arrives to his abode only to find her sitting beseechingly on his couch with nothing but her bra and panties.

"Guess you found me," she purrs.

Sasuke all but growls as he tackles her, falling to his knees between her parted legs as he quickly slips her panties off as delves a tongue into her wet slit. Sakura screams in delight at every flick of his tongue against her pearl, the anticipation she'd built up with her little game of cat and mouse getting the best of her when she tugs him back by his dark hair and smashes her lips against his. Impatient hands unbuckle his pants freeing him as she pumps him swiftly a few times then guiding him inside her.

The Uchiha growls at her roughness as he sinks deep into her, a sadistic smirk playing on his lips when he pulls out of her slowly and rests only his tip against her folds then pushes back in and out in the same manner never filling her to the brim.

"Fuck me..." Sakura moans.

Sasuke hums as if contemplating, "Why should I?" His voice lowers dangerously, "After all the teasing you did to me." He widens her by moving his hips in circular motions, his bulbous tip massaging her from the inside, "I should return the favor."

"Oh my _God_!" She screeches.

He loves seeing her like this. Needy and wound up, begging for him to take her. She lifts her hips hoping to get him to sink in deeper but he chuckles wolfishly, his strong arms bracing themselves against the back of the couch hovering over her. His lips slant themselves against hers moaning when she bites his bottom lip sensually. Red hot desire flares through him when she kneads his ass pressing him further into her, not able to stand it any longer, Sasuke places a plush pillow underneath her ass tipping her upwards as he slams into her; the angle hitting her spot perfectly.

His strong hips snap back and forward, the couch rattling against the hard wood floors as he fucks her hard. Sakura screams out his name like a mantra, hands braced on his shoulders.

"Oh my god oh my god I'm comi-"

With one final hard thrust of his hips, Sakura comes, her lover stiffening right after, spilling himself inside of her. She bites her bottom lip at the sensation of feeling him come inside her, her body extremely hot hearing him grunt as he rides out his climax.

They stay wrapped up in one another for a few moments as they catch their breathes. He pulls out slowly, the rosette moaning with every inch leaving her slowly. He kisses her afterwards, fingers brushing away her pink locks out of her face. "Looks like I win."

Sakura laughs and swats him playfully.

* * *

A/N Here is my submission for days 5-7. I'm sorry that I don't update this on the weekends, I like to enjoy my time away from the computer during that time since I'm in front of a screen all day for work during the week. I'll try to upload again a little later for yesterday and today's prompt. Please leave a review letting me know your thoughts and thank you for your patience!


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompts:** Day 8 (Travels) Day 9 (Tension)

* * *

It's a cool summer evening when Sakura and Sasuke finally stop for rest after traveling for two days straight. The past forty-eight hours have been worrisome for Sakura due to Sasuke's silence. He's barely spoken to her since they started their journey from Wind Country to Fire Country, encountering some rather strange shinobi with unknown markings. The two of them had fought their assailants, years of knowing one another paying off as they defeated their attackers. She remembers the cryptic parting words one of the ninja had gargled, blood spilling from his lips as Sasuke ran a chidori charged fist through his chest and ever since then, her dark haired companion hasn't been the same.

They run through their usual routine as Sasuke makes the fire and she sets up camp. Every now and then they take turns putting up a genjutsu around their campsite and tonight was his turn. She sits in front of the fire as she waits for him to return. When he does, he sits next to her, ever silent as he stares into the hearth, the flames illuminating his face beautifully and it makes her heart ache.

Traveling with Sasuke has been the best time of her life. The day he finally asked her to join him, Sakura had all but threw herself on him and cried tears of joy. She flinches a little at the memory, at the girlish display of affection she'd shown then, but he hadn't seemed to mind when he smirked gently at her and took her by the hand guiding her out the village gates. It's been about two months now and she has seen sides of him that she never could have imagined, but knew that he was always capable of. He was sweet and considerate in his own way, but seeing the tension in his rigid form had her thinking that maybe he was tired of being around her. Maybe he missed the solitude of traveling alone, of not having to worry about someone else, and it makes her heart heavy to think that she couldn't make him happy -

-Not in Konoha or outside of it.

Sakura sighs and buries her face into her palms, jumping up with a yelp when she feels his large warm hand on her shoulder. She peaks through her fingers and finds him staring at her, concern written across his features.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

She almost laughs at his question, "You tell me."

He raises a dark eyebrow, his sole hand gently lowering her hands down to look at her directly. "Nothing is wrong."

"Bullshit," she hisses. Her lip twitches at the taken aback expression on his face at her attitude. "At least do me the favor of being honest with me and tell me that you don't want me around anymore."

Dark eyes narrow, "Why the hell would you think that?"

Sakura stands up abruptly pointing at him angrily, "Look at you! You've barely spoken to me in two days and I can practically sense the tension in you."

Her anger dissipates a moment after when she sees his eyes widen, guilt flashing in their depths before Sasuke turns his head away from her. The medic nin goes over to her companion crouching before him. She places a gentle hand on his cheek, "What's wrong?" She asks.

He looks so defeated when he just lowers his head, his long unkept fringe hiding his eyes. "It's not that I don't want you around," he whispers.

"Then what is it? Is everything alright?"

Onyx and jade meet but Sasuke only stares at her. Heart pounding, she kisses him on the lips gently as she runs her fingers through his silky dark hair. His response is immediate, opening his mouth to hers, he runs his tongue along her soft bottom lip. His strong arm pulls the pink haired woman closer until she is pressed against him chest to chest. Sole hand cups the back of her neck deepening the kiss, a whimper escaping her. They kiss for what seems like forever before Sasuke leans forward and gently lays her on the soft grass.

Sakura can hear the blood rushing through her, body hyper aware of what exactly he was doing and although this would normally excite her, Sasuke still never answered her question. Skillful hands make their way to his broad shoulders, kneading away the tension in his shoulders. He hums low in his throat when he begins to feel the warmth of her chakra seep into his system instantly feeling more relaxed.

"Tell me," she whispers in between kisses.

Parting from her slightly, his eyes shift to the fire next to them, brows furrowed before he looks back at the woman underneath him. He studies her closely, he can see the light dusting on pink on her cheeks, the way her rose hair blends in beautifully with the grass as if she were meant to be part of the earth, the darker shade of viridian with flecks of gold. Never in a million years did Uchiha Sasuke ever think that he could love again, but this woman certainly proved him wrong.

Cautiously he starts, "I think that something is going to happen." He lowers his head, his forehead resting against her collarbone, "I've been sensing a strange chakra that's only getting stronger by the day."

 _The tree of eternal life will bloom again._

"Those ninja ..." She whispers.

Sasuke looks back up at her, "Ah." His long fingers entangle with hers as he brings them towards his chest, placing them where his fast beating heart is. "I don't know how long it'll take to investigate and I don't -"

"I'll help you," she interrupts.

He shakes his head, "It's too dangerous."

Her eyes narrow at him, "I think I've proven myself well enough."

Pointer and middle fingers tap her Yin seal gently, "That's not what I meant." He cups her cheek, "You're too important to me to ..." He sighs. "I can't lose you, too."

Understanding, green eyes soften at his confession, "And I can't lose you." She pecks him softly on the lips, "I love you too much to allow you to do this alone."

Taking in a sharp breath, Sasuke kisses her. His lips are soft against hers, he caresses her body slowly until he rests his hand against her breast and massages it gently making her sigh. Her strong thighs wrap around his middle, grinding her pelvis against his making him groan. He feels her smile through their kiss, but before he can question it, Sakura has used her strength to flip them over. Surprise flashes across his features making her giggle. She grinds her hips sensually against his again and she can tell that he's having a hard time holding back.

"Let me take care of you," she whispers while pulling his pants down freeing him. Wasting no time, she pumps him a few times before wrapping her soft lips around him, hallowing out her cheeks as she sucks him.

Sasuke hisses at the sudden pleasure, his hips already bucking against her mouth, needy for more. Loving his response, she continues her ministrations, her tongue caressing the underside of his shaft. She adds her hand and moves it up and down with every bob of her head, adding the kind of pressure that she knows he likes. Green eyes open to regard her lover, the wetness in between her legs increasing when she witnesses Sasuke bite his lip trying to choke down a moan. Taking this as a challenge, she increases the speed of her hand and the bob of her head, her teeth just shy of grazing him and he can't help but groan out and tangle his fingers in her hair, hips moving upwards for more.

His primal instincts kick in when he feels himself almost ready to go over the edge and with a growl he sits up and pulls her up by her hair, lips crashing against hers hungrily. Flipping them over, Sasuke lifts her shirt taking a kunai, he rips her chest bindings open, wet mouth sucking on her nipple. Sakura moans at his roughness, her hands pulling down her shorts which has Sasuke chuckling at her. She wraps her arms around him, lifting her hips in a silent plead. Onyx eyes roam over her body, the fire illuminating her in the most beautiful of ways making his heart palpitate uncontrollably.

Kissing his way down her body, he interlocks their fingers as his tongue delves inside her wet slit. The rosette moans, hungry for more widening her legs. His lips kiss the inside of her thigh before his tongue does sinful things to her clit, her legs twitching at every flick making her more wet. With one final, long and slow lick of her nether lips, Sasuke makes his way back up and kisses her gently. Despite the inferno that was presently overtaking him, he felt like he needed to treasure this time with Sakura.

She felt like she was drowning.

Suffocating.

Filled with so much love that she thought she'd burst.

Hooking a leg around Sasuke's hips, he pushes into her slowly making her sigh. Once fully in he doesn't move, just lets her feel him making her wild with need. He places his forehead against hers, "Sakura ... I -"

"I know," she whispers.

 _I love you_

 _I love you, too_

He pulls out of her slowly and enters her just as slow, but oh so _deep_ to the point where she could feel his tip hitting her cervix. It's an amazing feeling, every slow thrust of his hips builds up her pleasure and yet at the same time she was filled with so much adoration. His thrusts are perfectly measured as he buries his face into her neck and inhales her scent, kissing her pulse point before marking her. She moans loudly when his mouth makes its way to her breast and sucks, his hips picking up speed.

Opening her eyes, Sakura looks up at the dark sky, the stars shining bright, wind calm as the man she's loved her whole life pounds into her. She never thought this would happen between them, after all the years of waiting and wondering if he ever thought of her or missed her, Sakura thinks that she could die happy.

"Sakura," he moans.

Her attention is brought back to her dark haired lover. His gaze is heated, intense as he asks, "What're you thinking about?"

His thrusts do not stop, her short fingernails digging into his biceps. "How much I love you."

Sasuke kisses her, then, deeply conveying the same affection, his hips _slamming_ into her as he hooks his arm around her intimately picking up speed. With one final deep thrust she comes with a loud scream that echoes throughout the forest, a deep grunt escaping his lips when he spills himself inside of her.

Breathing heavy they come down from their high a few moments later. Delicate fingers massage the back of Sasuke's head playing with the fine hairs, smiling when he nuzzles into her neck.

"You know you can't get rid of me, right?" She questions.

Kissing her collarbone he answers, "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry that I don't update this as frequently as I should. I'm under the weather at the moment and life is a little hectic for me right now. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and all the lovey dovey emotions. I am very much looking forward to the next prompts, especially "eyes." Hehe Please leave a review letting me know your thoughts and I appreciate you all for being so patient with me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompts:** Day 10 (Celebration) Day 11 (Welcome Home) Day 12 (Eyes)

* * *

Sasuke doesn't go to Naruto's wedding.

As much as he would have liked to of been there, the lone Uchiha feels like he still had a lot to do before he could confidently stand by his spiritual brothers side. Sakura had sent him the invitation via messenger hawk, responding to her a few days later politely declining. His pen flowing across the paper, he could practically imagine the disappointed look on her face and a part of him feels guilty. Nonetheless, he doesn't show, but receives a letter from her days later filled with pictures of the celebration. His gaze softens at the happy expression on the pinkettes face, she looked stunning in her traditional kimono. Flipping to the next photo, Sasuke smirks at the pure look of fear written across Naruto's face as Hinata walks down the aisle. He has no doubt, however that his friend would be a good husband and father someday.

Stuffing the rest of the photos into his pack for later observation, the dark haired shinobi continues on his journey hovering along the boarders of Fire Country with a feeling he couldn't quite place.

* * *

Five days later it hits him.

Longing.

Dark eyes look at the picture of Sakura for tenth time that week, finally understanding what it was that bothered him. Letting his emotions control him for once, he makes a mad dash back to Konoha, arriving just before midnight. He takes out the keys Sakura had sent him - ( _there's no point in renting an apartment, you're more than welcome to stay here whenever you return_ ) - and walks inside only to find her in the living room with nothing but a long shirt on.

His dark chakra hits her instantly, her back going rim rod straight. Turning, she faces him with a smile, "Welcome home, Sasuke."

Onyx eyes roam her body up and down, a dark eyebrow raising in question. She flushes at his heated gaze sensing his anger clear as day not entirely sure why he was so worked up.

They weren't exactly together, but Sasuke could admit that he felt something for the pink haired woman. Hearing her welcome was soothing to him, and it didn't really bother him much that she was the one he came home to, but seeing her in another mans shirt had his blood boiling.

"Sakura," he greets.

The low rumble of her name has her shivering, "Yes?"

He stalks over to her, the heat of his body seeping into her as his index finger traces the collar of her shirt. He wants to ask her about the shirt, about who it belongs to, but he feels like it isn't really his place. After all, he never actually claimed her to be his. Instead he asks, "Of all the things for you to wear, you decided on this?"

She bites the inside of her cheek when she feels his fingers ghost up her arm, "I was home alone ..."

Lowering his head he kisses the corner of her lips making her blush. He smirks at her embarrassment, irritation bubbling in his chest when she wiggles away from him and walks out the room towards her bedroom. She could practically _feel_ the carnal desire building up in him and it made her absolutely dizzy. Sakura walks into her bathroom, turning on the faucet to splash water on her face. When she looks back up, she sees his reflection in the mirror, his eyes darker than usual making her heart skip a beat at their intensity.

He makes his way over to her, eyes never leaving hers through the mirror as he stands behind her. She shivers when his arm snakes around her slender waist, his lips kissing the little bit of exposed flesh on her shoulder.

"What're you doing?" She asks, voice trembling.

Possessiveness shooting through him he responds, "Making you mine."

Sakura gasps when his devious hands bunch up her shirt, his skillful fingers rubbing her pearl in circular motions. Her knees collapse a little at the pleasure that zips through her, pink head tipping back to rest against his broad chest. She lifts a slender arm up and above her to wrap around the back of his neck as his mouth sucks on the sensitive area of her neck marking her. She moans when he bites the area, tongue darting out to soothe the flesh. Her hips begin to buck against his hand silently asking for more making him smirk. Not one to keep her waiting (in regards to this anyways) he slips a long middle finger inside of her, hissing at how incredibly wet she was already.

"Fuck, Sakura," he groans.

Moving his hand slowly, he begins to finger fuck her. Sakura cries out loud at the sensation, her hips grinding back against his, lust building at the feeling of his hard length against her ass. He sticks his index finger in, grunting at the way her walls tighten around his digits. Picking up speed she screams as her free hand cups one of her breasts and squeezes for her own pleasure. Thoroughly turned on by her wanton behavior, his thumb circles her clit in tune with the thrust of his fingers making her go over the edge.

Slipping his fingers out from her Sasuke studies her dazed expression in the mirror. They make eye contact once more, green eyes darkened with lust as she turns around and all but rips his entire poncho and undershirt off him. Her lips smash against his in a hungry kiss as she wraps her hands around his neck, untying the purple bindings from around his forehead. Sakura runs her fingers through his sweaty hair, relishing in the softness, happiness flowing through her that he was actually there with her. She's missed him so much. Showing him just how much she's missed him, her hands expertly unclasp his belt buckle, his pants falling down just enough to free him. She takes his dick into her hand and begins to pump him, her fists tight and warm as she makes her way down from his tip to the base.

Sasuke groans out loud, his lips crashing against hers biting her lower lip. He was too wound up already, his possessive nature getting the best of him of still seeing her in the damn unknown shirt, pulling it up over her head, his mouth finding her nipple and sucking. Not being able to wait any longer, he turns her over to face the sink again, bending her slightly forward forcing her to brace herself against the porcelain. He rubs his member against her wet folds making her moan, his tongue darting out to lick her slender neck. Playing along, the pink haired woman grinds her hips back against his coating his dick with her essence.

Impatient, Sasuke grips his cock with one hand guiding it to her sex slipping in, "Shit you're so tight."

"Only for you," she moans.

Growling he says, "Good." He starts to pound into her mercilessly, hands gripping her round hips pulling her back to meet his thrusts.

"Oh my god! Yes, yes, yes!"

Sakura throws her hips back into his wanting to feel more of him. She tips her head back and screams out loud when pulls out and slams back into her hard. Her legs feels like jelly, teeth biting her lip at the ruthless rhythm of his hips fucking her to completion. Sasuke pants against her neck, kissing and biting at her skin every now and then. Wanting to throw her over the edge again, he begins to rub her clit, his hips ramming into her from behind.

She thought she was going to faint. Head bowing before her as she pushes back against him moaning. Onyx eyes look down to where they connected, his lust increasing tenfold when he feels her tightening around him, eyes changing. Taking a handful of Sakura's hair he pulls her head up to the side, teeth grazing her neck.

"Sakura, look at me."

Dark green eyes slowly open, her breath catching when she sees his Sharingan and Rinnegan activated, the pleasure he was experiencing was obviously too much for him to handle. Her hands grip the sink, the porcelain cracking under the force as he fucks her harder, mismatched eyes never leaving hers. Sakura's eyes slip shut at the feeling of his cock pounding into her, but it stops just when she was about to come.

"I'll stop if you look away again," he growls.

Obeying, she looks at him through the mirror, face hot with desire when his hips begin to snap into her again. God he was so fucking hot! Sasuke smirks at her devilishly and it sends her over the edge, eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Sasuke!"

He pulls out of her abruptly making her yelp, turning her around and lifting her up on to the counter, strong hands gripping her thighs as he spreads her legs open and enters her still quivering sex, pounding into her. Sasuke wraps his bandaged hand around her long pink hair, kissing her deeply, a heavy groan escaping him when she wraps her toned legs around his waist pulling him in deeper.

"More!" She yells.

Strong arms lift her off the counter, his hips ramming up into her from below, ass flexing with every thrust as she bounces on top of him. He hits her spot so deeply at this angle, tell tale sounds of wet flesh meeting one another sounding in his ears spurring him on. They meet for a mutual kiss filled with tongue and teeth, minds hazy with lust. Manicured fingernails run down his broad back as she bites into his neck already feeling her next climax fast approaching. Sasuke stops and walks them out the bathroom and into her bedroom, stopping next to the bed to let out a loud grown when she grinds her hips harshly against his and pulls his hair.

Throwing her onto the bed, he crawls on top of her like a hungry predator. The energy swirling around him absolutely deadly making her shimmy away from him. She doesn't think that she'll be able to stand it, but her body craves more, her belly tight and ready to let go.

His fingers wrap around her ankle pulling her closer, "You're mine," he growls.

Throwing him a look of pure desire she responds, "I always have been."

Sasuke licks her incredibly wet slit just to tease and taste her before hooking a leg over his shoulder and entering her again. This time his thrusts are slow but hard and oh so deep that it has the pink haired woman seeing stars.

"Oh yes!"

"Fuck!"

Picking up speed his cock pounds into her, his body all muscle and power making the bed shake at the sheer force. Kissing her, he lifts her chin and connects their gazes, his dojutsu glowing in the dark room making her breath hitch.

"Sasuke ...!"

His Sharingan and Rinnegan spin lazily, his left eye morphing into the star capturing her in a genjutsu heightening her senses. Here in this world, her body feels like it's on fire as she continues to climb the precipice towards completion.

" _Come for me, Sakura."_

And she does with a loud scream, wet walls clenching around him so tight and with one final hard thrust of his hips, he comes completely unhinged with a loud roar. Her climax doesn't stop though as she continues to ride out the waves of pleasure in the genjutsu, his hips moving in her weakly to help extend her orgasm.

When it's over, she blinks, breaking out of the genjutsu easily with a heavy sigh. Sasuke pulls out of her and lays next to her intertwining their hands together bringing them to his lips kissing her hand.

"What in the world was that?" She gasps in between breaths.

He turns his head to regard her, "Did you really mean what you said?"

"About what?"

"Being mine."

She laughs, "You're seriously asking me that question?"

"You were wearing another mans shirt," she mutters.

Answering him with all the patience in the world she responds, "It's actually one of your shirts ..."

He raises a dark eyebrow in question. Blushing, she tells him that she kept the old shirt he wore at the hospital before he left on his journey for redemption. "It was the only thing I had from you ..."

His eyes soften pulling her closer to kiss her lovingly.

The next day, Sakura wore his shirt with the Uchiha crest neatly stitched at the back.

* * *

A/N: Ah ha! two updates in one day? Yeah ... I'm gonna go have an alcoholic drink now. Is it hot here or is that just me? Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompts:** Day 13 (Cowgirl) Day 14 (Virgin) Day 15 (Wedding Night)

* * *

They get married on a cool autumn evening outside of Konoha.

It was just the two of them and although Sakura would have loved to have Naruto and the rest of her friends present, the circumstances that lead to this point had proven otherwise.

She'd woken up on the third month of their travels together with Sasuke kneeling by her bedside with a flustered look on his face. He looked like he hadn't slept all night, dark hair disheveled like he'd run his fingers through it for hours. One second he looked nervous and in the next second he was kissing her senseless muttering a quiet _marry me_ in between kisses.

They'd asked a small floral shop keeper if he could marry them and that day on a cool autumn evening they became husband and wife. Their vows had been simple and straight forward and they could, for once, pretend like they were two normal civilians rather than two adults who survived a devastating war.

Sasuke had surprised her when they arrived back to their hotel room with strategically placed candles all over the room and a bottle of rice wine.

"You deserve at least this much," he'd told her.

Pouring them a glass each, they raise their glasses to one another and toast. "I never thought I'd see myself here with you," Sakura says.

Dark eyes soften, "I'm glad that you are."

His bride smiles raising herself on her tiptoes pecking him softly on the lips. Sasuke kisses her back just as softly, his sole hand cupping the back of her neck gently. Parting from her, he touches his forehead against hers savoring the quiet moment between them, basking in the peace that he never thought he'd never achieve.

"I'd do it all over again you know," she whispers.

Sasuke kisses her, taking a hold of her hand he guides her to the bed. They sit side by side one another with him working his fingers through her pink hair affectionately, "How'd I get so lucky to have you."

She pokes him in the chest playfully, "How indeed."

He chuckles softly, mirth in his onyx eyes as he lays Sakura gently on the mattress. Slowly, he unzips her red blouse, eyes never leaving hers in case he saw any hesitancy in her. There's something in him that needs this, an emotion that he's kept locked away for years and a part of him is afraid to unleash it. He's wanted to be near Sakura all his life and although contrary to popular belief, it did pain him to leave her behind when they were kids. He wanted to stay, but Sasuke has always been selfish and his needs and aspirations always got the best of him.

But now as he climbs on top of his new bride and settles between her parted legs, kissing her throat all the way down to the valley of her breasts, Sasuke can finally reciprocate her feelings and as his tongue licks at her peaked nipple, he vows to make her burn with the same intensity that he's felt ever since they were genin. He couldn't say it to her then, but he can confidently say it to her now that yes, she was always special to him and he thought of her constantly before he lost himself to the darkness.

Sakura moans when his warm hand cups her breast and massages gently, his lips encircling her neglected nipple causing shivers to run down her body. Her hands make their way into his soft hair pushing his face closer. Her husband makes his way back up and kisses her and it steals her breath away at how utterly gentle he was being with her. They kiss for what seems like forever before she feels him grab her skirt and begins to pull it down. She's nervous, but she's waited for this moment her entire life.

Lifting her hips, she helps him remove the last article of clothing, fully revealing herself to him. She blushes, but doesn't shy away from him because she has a woman's confidence. Smiling softly, she unbuttons his shirt revealing his toned body, biting her lip at the site. His skin may be peppered with cuts, but he couldn't look more perfect to her. Although many of his scars were probably received from his defected years, Sakura loves them all.

She helps undress him, green eyes lowering to his erection making her swallow nervously. She looks back up to him, nothing but patience reflecting in his eyes. They meet for a sweet kiss before Sasuke makes his way down her body, whispering _beautiful_ the lower he goes. Onyx and jade meet as he asks her for silent permission, she nods, and without further ado, his tongue slips in between her wet folds.

Sakura gasps, her legs closing at sheer the pleasure that racks her body. Sasuke pinches the outside of her thigh lightly signaling her to open her legs up again. She does and he continues his laps against her slit. He's never done this before, but he feels like he could do this forever especially if it makes her moan.

"Oh _God_ , I can't," she gasps.

He hums low, the vibrations against her clit making her shriek, "Hmm you'll have to get used to it."

Pink hair flailing all over the pillow, Sakura sits up causing the dark haired man to stop as he looks up at her with confusion. Her hands cup his face as she smashes her lips against his tasting herself. Using her strength, she flips them over, heart beating erratically in her chest. Filled with intense lust, she kisses her way down his body, shyly gripping him. Sasuke hisses at the sudden contact only to groan when his wife adds pressure and starts to pump him. His sole hand grips the sheets beneath him, knuckles white when her mouth descends upon him.

Not wanting to lose it completely when he hasn't even entered her yet, he flips them over again, much to her displeasure. He chuckles and kisses her, his thumb caressing her cheek affectionately. Leaning back on his knees, he grips his dick and guides it to her entrance, pushing in gently. Dark eyes observe the pink haired woman closely, her eyes shut tight but she doesn't stop him. He isn't fully inserted inside of her yet, but he could already feel how tight she was, driving him absolutely mad and when he pushes in, he has to grit his teeth to suppress the loud moan that wants to escape him.

The pressure of having him inside her was a bit painful for Sakura, but her years of living the life of a shinobi had already taken care of ridding her hymen what with all the rigorous activity, training and beat downs from enemies. She intakes a few breathes, calming herself, focusing more on the feeling of him being so near to her. The patience he was displaying with her warmed her heart despite feeling him twitch inside of her. He kisses her in an attempt to distract her. Sasuke begins to feel her relax around him, sliding out of her slowly, he pushes back in and repeats the action making her moan.

His thrusts are slow as he tries to get into the rhythm, but he's always been a fast learner and always had good coordination and before he even knows it, he's thrusting in and out of her at a moderate pace.

"Mm yes," Sakura moans while tipping her head back.

Upping the pace he slams into her, sweat forming on his brow, "Fuck Sakura."

Her nails dig into his back, her walls tightening around him. She doesn't want their coupling to end so soon so she wraps her legs around his waist and flips them over again. The shocked look on his face makes her laugh, feeling playful she scratches her nails down along his abs making him hiss.

"I think I rather like seeing you beneath me," she says coyly.

Sasuke feels the familiar itch behind his eyelids, but he suppresses the urge to activate his dojutsu to assert his dominance over her, but seeing her straddle him in the most delicious way was making it hard for him to not lose his cool. Smirking, he responds, "I think I like seeing you on top."

The pink haired woman leans down and presses her bare breasts against his chest and grinds her hips against her lover, "Mmmm."

"You're going to kill me," Sasuke groans. "Sakura ..." Another slow grind from his wife has him dropping his hand to his member, tapping it against her wet folds.

Moaning, she leans back again sinking down on him. "Oh my god ..." She sits there, moving her hips back and forth feeling him inside her at such an incredible depth that she thought she'd combust right then and there. Wanting more, she lets her instincts guide her as she lifts her hips tentatively and drops them back down.

"Shit!" Sasuke grips her hip tightly with every drop of her hips. Eyes darkening with even more lust at seeing his wife ride him, breast bouncing with every dip. She leans forward and he captures a nipple in his mouth sucking making her moan out as she increases her pace.

He slides in and out of her easily, never once lacking in the fullness of him inside of her. Sakura nearly shrieks out when he begins to meet every one of her thrusts. Sitting back once again, she drops herself harder against his cock, the force hitting her spot hard making her toes curl. She feels so incredibly hot, her long cotton candy hair slick with sweat that she bunches it up against the crown of her head as she continues to ride her husband.

Sasuke nearly chokes at watching his wife bounce on top of him, any form of shyness she might've had thrown out the window as she tips her head back holding her hair up as she moans loudly. His gaze drops to wear they connect watching as his rigid length disappears inside her making him groan, his hips ramming up into her from below.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screams.

 _Slap slap slap slap slap_

And then -

"Fuck!"

The dark haired man thrusts up one final time, his hand bruising her hip as he anchors her against him, spilling himself inside of her setting off her orgasm as well. Sakura yells out in ecstasy, pressing her chest against his, her knuckles gripping the sheets as she continues to grind against him to prolong the amazing feeling. When they finally come down from their high, the pink haired woman rolls off of him breathing heavily.

"Wow..."

"Hn..."

Turning her head to regard her husband, Sakura smiles fondly at him, forever preserving the memory of his pink cheeks, coal eyes filled with satisfaction, guard totally down. She lays against his chest, "I can see how that can get addicting." She giggles.

Sasuke smirks, tipping her head up so he could look into her eyes, "You're everything to me."

Uchiha Sakura grins, "So are you."

* * *

A/N: Yeah yeah I know I'm behind. I hope Sasuke didn't seem too OOC, I tried to keep him in character as much as possible while still exploring the sweet side he might show towards Sakura. Please leave a review letting me know your thoughts!


End file.
